


Izipho

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 10:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Kudos: 3





	Izipho

UBrienne ucishe aqale impikiswano emshadweni weSansa Stark lapho ebhoboza uLittleft ebusweni futhi ekhale ngegazi lakhe.

Kusendleleni eya embhedeni, kanti u-Baelish - obekade eyengxenye kababa wentombazane yaseStark - uthatha inkululeko engachazeki.

Akukhona ukuthi uJaime angahlulela; njengoba ekhumbula ethathe inkululeko ezimbalwa ngokungaziphathi kahle embhedeni kaCersei.

Kepha lapho uCersei ayamukele khona ukuthintwa nguJaime, amabala aseSansa asevele enemibala ngokuphelele futhi uLittlefinger usheshe azithole esenqena ngokushaywa nguBrienne.

UJaime uzibandakanya ngokushesha phakathi kukaLittlefinger noBrienne.

Uthi: "Unakekile, Baelish," i-wench iqinile futhi inamandla kunokucabanga kwakho, kufanele uqaphele lapho unyathela khona. " Uyabona ukuthi uLittlefinger uyithatha njengensongo enjalo.

UBrienne noJaime baqaphe ngaphandle kwamagumbi kaSansa; UBrienne umile ukunaka isandla sakhe simi enkembeni yakhe, futhi uJaime uncike odongeni oluqubule engxenyeni ye-apula.

UJaime ujabule ngokuthi uSansa ujabule ngokwanele ekuganisweni kwakhe ukuthi umshado wandulela; hhayi ngoba eyothando kodwa ngoba ubengabheke phambili kubo bobathathu ngasese - kuthi yena, ngesandla esisodwa - ehle intaba ebumnyameni. Futhi yilokho kanye uBrienne abengakugcizelela ukuthi ngabe le ntombazane imthululele noma ikanjani ukungaqiniseki kuyena.

Ngaphansi kwe-duress - isetshenziswe nguBrienne ngamandla amakhulu kunalokho abecabanga ukuthi kunesidingo - uJaime ukwazile ukwazana noHarry the Heir futhi wamtholela i-knight young young. Unendodakazi yemvelo eVale, eyaziwa nguSansa, kodwa ngaphandle kwalokho akubonakali sengathi uthambekele ekuphuzeni noma enesihluku.

UJaime ukhumbula umshado kaCersei - manje usengacabanga ngudadewabo ngaphandle kokwenza irekhodi, futhi ngaphandle kokulangazelela - futhi ucabanga ukuthi mhlawumbe kuningi okungashiwo ngokungenela umshado nezikali esevele ziwe ngokuphelele emehlweni akho.

Kukhona ukububula kusuka ngaphakathi kwegumbi, futhi isandla sikaBrienne siqonde eduze nokubekwa kwenkemba yakhe. UJaime uyahleka futhi uzibuze ukuthi ngabe u-Little Harry uyazi ukuthi ibaluleke kangakanani ngempilo yakhe, futhi nokuba khona kwanoma yiziphi izingane zesikhathi esizayo angathanda ukuba ngubaba, ukuthi akamenzi uSansa Stark akhale noma akhale ekhala ngobuhlungu ngalobu busuku.

"Unomona, wench?"

"Yini, ithuba lokuqokwa nguLittlefinger nama-knights aseVale?" UBrienne udonsa ngokunengeka. "Uthini ngawe Lannister, wawungeke ufise ukuganwa?"

UJaime ubheka eceleni kweBrienne bese ethi, "Yimfazi kuphela engingathanda ukushada owazi kangcono kunokwamukela mina."

U-Littlefinger ubemthanda kabi uBrienne kusukela kudala ngaphambi komshado, selokhu angena ehholo eliphakeme le-Eyrie wabeka inkemba yakhe ezinyaweni zika "Alayne Stone".

UPetyr Baelish wenza isiwula sikaBrienne waseTarth, othile kufanele abhale ingoma ngaye lowo.

UJaime akungabazi ukuthi angamphoqa uBrienne kusukela enkonzweni kaSansa uma enazo zombili izandla ne-pry-bar. Uzibeka icala, aqambe inkemba ethi Oathkeeper ukhuthaze kuphela i-wench.

Futhi uma iBrienne ihlala khona uJaime naye uyaphila. IBrienne kungenzeka ukuthi iyi-knight enhle uJaime ayaziyo, kodwa uLittlefinger ngeke ahlasele njenge-knight.

Futhi-ke uBrienne uzovikela uLady Stark, kanti uJaime uzovikela uBrienne futhi unethemba lokuthi kuzoba lula ngaye ukuthi azithobele izifungo zakhe kunangezakhe.


End file.
